Outsider Chronicles: Shadow and Vampire
by Dis Lexic
Summary: When I died, the very last thing I was expecting was to wake up again. Well, actually, I wasn't expecting to wake up as a whimpy Harem protagonist either. Still, I guess it could be worse...at least I can actually defend myself. Unfortunately, there may well be something worse than Alucard on the horizon and theres fuck all I can do about it.
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Shadow and Vampire

When I died, the very last thing I was expecting was to wake up again. Well, actually, I wasn't expecting to wake up as a whimpy Harem protagonist either. Still, I guess it could be worse...at least I can actually defend myself. Unfortunately, there may well be something worse than Alucard on the horizon and theres fuck all I can do about it.

 **And here we go again! This idea came to me while I was thinking about a story where our Outsider Tsukune was a Fallen Angel, similar to Anna Milton. I've basically scrapped that idea, although I am having fun writing out various scenes where a re-Graced Tsukune kills Kuyo in various painful ways. This idea has nothing to do with that however. Instead, it has more to do with a series of books I adored but never got around to finishing. What are they? Well, you'll have to wait and see! For now, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

You know, I always knew Religion was bad for your health. Why do I say that? Well, the last time I went into a Church, I was killed by a massive crucifix falling on my head. Oh yes, I'm dead as a doornail. How can I be telling this story if I'm dead? Well, I have been reincarnated. Yep, reborn as a baby for a new life with my old one intact. Unfortunately, I quickly discovered that I wasn't quite as lucky as I thought. Why? Well, I had apparently been reborn as everyone's favourite wuss who is somehow irresistible to monsters, Tsukune Aono. Well, this is going to be a fun existence…

* * *

Growing up was...oddly normal. I mean, what else can I say when I just went to school and acted like a normal kid? Sure, I had an extra life knocking about in my skull, but all that really did was make me very annoyed at my time as a baby and gave me a leg up at school. Still, thanks to that, I'd probably end up not having to go to Yokai…

* * *

Alright, someones fucking with me! There is no way I could have flunked all my high school entrance exams like that, not after all the preparation I did! And yet, here I was, on the bus to Yokai, plotting a painful death on whoever it was who screwed me over. Sure, I knew there was little chance of me getting killed if things went as I expected, but that didn't mean I liked the idea of basically being helpless! The only good thing about all this is that I made sure I wouldn't be completely helpless by learning as many martial arts as I could. Unfortunately, I was willing to bet good money they wouldn't do me much good unless I could find a way to enhance my strength.

" **Hey kid, your going to Yokai, right?"** said the Driver suddenly, breaking me out of my musing.

"That obvious huh?" I asked sarcastically.

" **I hope your ready for this, Youkai Academy can be a reeeealy scary place,"** he cackled, ignoring my sarcasm.

At that moment, we entered the tunnel and everything went black. A few moments later, we emerged on the other side into the creepy world that was the inside of the Barrier around the school. I sighed and stood, grabbing my bags.

" **Oh, before I forget, I have something for you,"** said the Driver, pulling something out of his glove box, **"Here."**

I caught the box he tossed to me and looked at in confusion.

"Why would you have something for me?" I asked.

" **Hehehe, just a little something a relative of yours asked me to hold onto,"** he said.

I blinked.

"What relative?"

My only response was a creepy laugh as the Driver shut the door and drove away. I frowned and looked down at the box. As far as I knew, both my Parents were only children and I didn't have any Great relatives. After a moment, I shrugged and put the box in my bag to be looked at later. For now, I had a Vampire to meet.

* * *

I made my way through the trees, keeping an ear open for Moka's bike. It didn't take long for the sound of a bike reached my ears, followed by a cry of alarm. I took a neat step to the side...only to get beaned in the side of the head as the bike came flying out of the woods and slammed into me, knocking me flying.

"Ow, that hurt," I groaned as I opened my eyes, only to see a pair of emerald eyes staring back.

I blinked, before letting out a low groan as I realized that I'd stepped in front of Moka instead of avoiding her.

"Oh my gosh, are you OK?" gasped Moka as she pushed herself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"I'm sorry, I just came over faint because of my anemia," said Moka.

"Again, not a problem," I said, probing my throbbing nose where shed kneed me.

When I pulled my fingers away they came away bloody.

"Aw crap," I muttered.

"O-oh, your bleeding!" gasped Moka, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket.

She leaned forwards, only for her eyes to glaze slightly as she did.

"Oh, that smell…" she breathed as she leaned in closer, "I can't resist it…you see...I'm a Vampire!"

" _Oh crap!"_

CHOMP!

"OW!" I yelped as Moka bit down on my neck.

My yelp snapped Moka out of of her blood drunk state, making her snap back.

"O-oh, I'm sorry!" she gasped.

I gently probed the bite mark, only to find that it was barely a bruise.

"No harm done," I said, "So, Vampire?"

"A-ah, yes," she said, blushing, "Um…"

She looked down, eyeing me from between her bangs.

"Y-you don't hate Vampires, do you?" she asked.

" _Cute!"_ I thought.

"N-not at all!" I said, rubbing the back of my head as I blushed, "I don't have any problem with Vampires."

Moka's nercus look immediately changed to a blinding smile.

"Thats great!" she squealed, "In that case, would you mind being my friend?"

I smiled.

"Sure, no problem," I said, "I don't know anyone here anyway."

I got to my feet and held out my hand.

"My names Tsukune Aono," I said.

Moka accepted my hand with a smile and let me pull her to her feet.

"Moka Akashiya," she said happily.

And with that, we headed into school.

* * *

The next few hours were pretty normal for the first day of school, with orientation, meeting new classmates and so on. Then, I found myself in my new classroom listening to Nekonome explain about Yokai Acadamy being a School for Monsters and the rules about never revealing your Monster identity to anyone, any Humans found being slaughtered and so on. Oh, and Saizou's announcement of how he thought Monsters should just eat or rape any Human they found. I made a mental note to kick him in the nuts later. I was broken from my distraction when the door opened and a familiar voice reached my ears.

"S-sorry I'm late Miss!" said Moka, "I-I got lost."

"Oh, its no problem," said Nekonome, "Take a seat."

Moka nodded and turned to the class, prompting the expected barrage of yelling from lustful Monsters. She was apparently oblivious to it however as she scanned the room for a seat. Then, she spotted me and her face lit up with a vibrant smile.

"Aw shit," I thought.

"TSUKUNE!" she squealed, leaping across the classroom (literally) and grabbing me in a tight hug, much to the ire of everyone else.

* * *

"Urrrg, someone shoot me," I thought as I was dragged through the halls by an excited Moka.

Now, being dragged by a pretty girl wasn't the problem, oh no, that would be the glares and Killing Intent being leveled at me by the male population of the school. It was getting rather uncomfortable.

"Hmm, such a pretty one."

We stopped as the owner of the voice stepped out in front of us. I scowled when I saw that it was the bastard known as Saizou Komiya.

"Your Moka Akashiya, correct?" he asked, "I'm your classmate, Saizou Komiya. By the way…"

He suddenly grabbed me by the collar and lifted me bodily off the ground.

"Whats a beauty like you doing hanging out with scum like this?"

I scowled and grabbed his wrist, digging my fingers into his tendons. While he may be much stronger than I am, his body was still Humanoid, so he probably shared the same weak points as Humans. I was proven correct when the pressure forced his fist to open.

"Huh, maybe you're not as weak as you look," growled the Monstrel as he let us go, "Even so Moka, you should be with a real Monster, like me."

He gave what he probably thought was a charming smile, but was actually a leer and swaggered off.

"Prick," I muttered.

"Are you alright?" asked Moka, "That big lug didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nope, I think he was going for scare rather than hurt," I said.

"I'm glad," said Moka, "I'd hate for you to get hurt because of me."

I shrugged.

"He seems like the type who'd target those weaker than him, so I'd probably end up in his sights anyway," I said, "But thanks, its nice to know you care."

"Of course I care!" said Moka, "We're friends! Besides…"

She blushed cutely.

"We're on bloodsucking terms!" she said happily, "And you should be proud. Your blood is sooo delicious, much better than any I've had from transfusion packs!"

"Glad to hear it?" I said hesitantly, unsure as to if I should take that as a complement.

"Also…" she blushed again and looked at me shyly, "You were my first… and a girl never forgets her first time."

I blinked and blushed brightly.

"A-ah, Moka, I really think you should have worded that differently," I said.

Moka blinked at me innocently.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I blushed brighter and looked away.

"W-well, it sounds like we did...that," I said.

Moka looked confused for a moment, before realization crossed her face and it lit up like a christmas tree.

"O-oh, I-I'm s-sorry!" she stuttered, "I-I-I…"

I chuckled at her embarrassment as my own faded.

"Its OK, I know you didn't mean it like that," I said.

Moka's blush increased and she looked away. I chuckled again and took her hand.

"Come on, lets go explore some more," I said.

Moka looked up at me and nodded, her blush now reduced to a slight reddening on her cheeks that only made her look cuter.

* * *

Our next stop was the dorms that, although they looked horrible on the outside, were actually rather comfortable on the inside.

"By the way, what kind of monsters are you?" asked Moka suddenly.

I jumped at the unexpected question.

"O-oh, well I'm…" I started, not sure what to say.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot we're not supposed to tell other people that," said Moka.

" _OH THANK GOD!"_ I thought.

"You know, you don't seem much like a Vampire," I said, more to get the conversation away from me than anything, "Other than the bloodsucking thing that is."

"Well, I may look Human now, but if I were to take of my Rosary, I'd transform," said Moka, indicating to her cross, "Its a seal meant to keep my powers suppressed."

She shuffled closer.

"But, it does not seal my weaknesses," she said.

I sighed and tilted my head on one side.

"Go ahead, just don't take to much," I said.

Moka looked surprised before she smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Tsukune!" she squealed, before biting into my neck.

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting experience," I said a little later on, "Now, lets see what this is."

I was in my room, having come here after feeding Moka to get my stuff unpacked. I was just finishing up and had found the box the Driver had given me. I had forgotten about it with everything that had happened during the day, but now I had it in my lap and was ready to see what was inside. It was a simple, wooden box with what looked like a family crest on the lid, consisting of a red shield with a rampant, black dragon in the middle, a skull on top and a pair of skeletal hands emerging from the sides, one holding a sword and the other a ball of fire.

"Thats interesting," I muttered, running my hand over the polished wood.

As my fingers touched the crest, I felt a slight prick and pulled my hand away. A quick check revealed that my finger was unmarked, but the latch on the box clicked open.

"Very interesting," I said.

I opened the lid to reveal that the box contained a book bound in black leather and a ring made of black metal with a green gem set into it. I raised an eyebrow and reached out to pick up the ring.

"OUCH!"

The metal was ice cold, cold enough to burn my fingers. The ring clattered onto the floor and the shadows around it immediately began to twitch and shift.

"What the hell," I muttered, "Whats…"

I pushed the ring out of the way, wincing as the metal burnt me again, and pulled out the book, opening it to the first page to find a letter inside:

 _To my descendants,_

 _This book contains the sum total of knowledge I have gathered over the years about Magic, Monsters and our amazing world. May it serve you well and aid you in your endeavors._

 _Zobek Crafty._

I raised an eyebrow and started flicking through the pages. My raised eyebrow was quickly exchanged with a look of absolute shock as I skimmed the pages. This book was a combination of Grimoire and Bestiary of monsters and magic from all over the world, from Vampires to Werewolves to Kitsune. And the Magic...now that made me stop and stare. Elemental, Wall-Walking, Runes, Energy Throwing, Necromancy and to cap it all, information on True Names. The Magic listed in those pages was not the stuff Yukari used, oh no, not when I found an entry on the Faceless Ones and another on a war between Sorcerers. Somehow...I was related to someone from the Magical World of Skulduggery Pleasant!

I sat back and stared up at the ceiling. I wasn't sure what all this meant for the future of the world, but theres one thing I knew. I was no longer going to be the damsel in distress. Not when I could learn Magic and fight for myself. I looked back down at the book, which was open on the page on Necromancy, and smirked. Well, no time like the present!

 **And done. So, Tsukune won't be quite as squishy as he is in canon, not with the help of a bit of Magic!**

 **For now, the Skulduggery Pleasant side of things will be limited to Magic and a few comments from the characters. Whether that will change in the future, I don't know yet.**

 **Just who is Zobek Crafty? And why did he leave the box with the Driver? So many questions, so few answers. For now however, they'll have to wait as I am signing off. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Shadow and Vampire

When I died, the very last thing I was expecting was to wake up again. Well, actually, I wasn't expecting to wake up as a whimpy Harem protagonist either. Still, I guess it could be worse...at least I can actually defend myself. Unfortunately, there may well be something worse than Alucard on the horizon and theres fuck all I can do about it.

 **So we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Urrg, I stayed up to late," I groaned as I walked to school the next day.

Considering what I knew was coming, I had spent most of the night trying to learn some form of Magic so I could protect myself. Ironically enough, I had found that my talent lay firmly in Necromancy, although I had managed to master the basics of Elemental. Hey, I may have to chose one when my Surge comes, but thats not for a few more years, so I might as well take advantage of it. Its not like I wouldn't have plenty of time to dedicate to mastering my chosen path.

I yawned widely, only to walk smack into something large and soiled as my eyes were closed.

"Well, looky here, just the guy I was looking for," said a familiar voice.

I looked up and was utterly unsurprised to see that it was Saizou.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Instead of an answer, Saizou grabbed me by the tie and yanked me to my feet, pulling me up so we were nose to nose, which left me with my feet dangling in the air since he was a good foot taller than me.

"I wanted to give you a warning Aono, stay away from Moka Akashiya," he growled, "Shes mine and I won't tolerate a weakling like you hanging around her."

He sneered.

"Just what are you anyway?" he growled, "You smell really weak."

I smirked.

"Want to find out?" I asked, flexing my fingers.

"Huh...GAH!"

The Ork let out a yelp as I slammed my palm into the air and the resulting blast of wind sent him flying back.

"Don't underestimate me Komiya," I said as I landed lightly.

"Why you…" growled Sazou, struggling to his feet, "How did you do that?!"

"Ahahah, telling other people our true forms is against the rules," I said with a silky sweet smile as the shadows around me started to writhe.

Saizou paled and gulped.

"THIS ISN'T OVER AONO!" he roared as he ran away.

I let out a huff as I released my grip on the shadows.

"Well, that was fun," I said.

"TSUKUNE!"

"Huh?"

I turned, just in time to catch Moka as she jumped at me.

"Morning Moka," I said.

Moka smiled up at me.

"Come on Tsukune, we need to go or we'll be late!" she said.

"Right, lets go," I said, ignoring the Death Glares I was getting.

* * *

Later, Moka and I were sitting outside enjoying a nice lunch and conversation.

"So, where did you go before coming here?" asked Moka.

"Oh, I went to a school in the Human world," I said, "Truth be told, I only came here because I bombed all the other entrance exams I took."

Moka looked surprised.

"Why would you want to go to Human school?" she asked.

"Why not?" I asked, "I grew up in the Human world and I technically am a Human, so…"

A sharp intake of breath cut me off and I turned to see Moka staring at me, wide eyed.

"Y-you're a Human?" she asked.

"Technically, yes," I said, "But…"

"N-no, I don't believe it!" said Moka, "A Human wouldn't be able to get through the barrier!"

"Hoo boy," I muttered, "Maybe I shouldn't have been so flippant about that…"

I cleared my throat.

"Calm down Moka, its not what you think," I said, "I'm not…"

"NO, STAY AWAY!" yelled Moka, backing away, "I HATE HUMANS!"

She ran into the trees and I could clearly see she was crying.

"Hoo boy, really should have let that out gently," I said, "MOKA, WAIT!"

I sprinted after her, pausing only to put on the ring that now served as my Necromancer focus. Something told me I'd be needing it. As it turned out, the ring had been the focus of Zobek and still contained a few embers of his power, which is why it was cold to the touch and attracted the darkness. However, after I had poured my own power into the ring, I could now handle it with no problem and those last few embers of power had added to my reserves.

Frankly, my talent for Necromancy was insane. According to the book, it normally took a few weeks to learn how to pour ones magic into an object, let alone learn how to use said magic, but I'd managed in a few hours. Not only that, but I also managed to learn the basics of Elemental Magic, specifically causing gusts of wind, like I'd used on Saizou. I didn't have anywhere near enough control to do anything fancy yet, but I could create blasts of shadow and very basic shapes like blades or spears. I really needed to do some training, but that could wait until after I find Moka. Preferably before she ran into Saizou.

"TSUKUNE!"

Moka's scream quickly put paid to that idea though and I sped up, sprinting in the direction of the scream. I skidded to a stop as a reached a relatively open area where a slimy looking Moka was scrambling away from an advancing Saizou, who was already in his True Form.

"MOKA!" I shouted.

The two Monsters stopped and turned, Moka in surprise and Saizou in annoyance.

"T-Tsukune, you came?" said Moka, "Why?"

"Why not?" I said, "We're friends, right?"

" **What are you doing here?"** snarled Saizou, **"I thought I told you to stay away from Moka!"**

"And I told you not to underestimate me," I said, gathering the shadows around me, "Now beat it, asshole!"

I thrust my hand out and a massive blast of shadow shot out and nailed Saizou in the face, sending him flying into the treeline.

"Well, that felt good," I said as the darkness dissipated and I walked over to where Moka was staring at me in awe, "Are you OK Moka?"

Moka slowly nodded as she accepted my hand and let me pull her to her feet.

"Y-yes, but how did you do that?" she asked, "I-I thought you were Human?"

"Thats easy, I'm a Sorcerer," I said, "Hmm, lets see if we can't…"

I closed my eyes and focused, before lifting my hand. In response, the saliva that was still covering Moka lifted away and formed into a ball over my hand.

"Well, nice to know I can do that," I said with a grimace, "Still, this is disgusting."

I sent the ball of spit flying into the trees. Moka giggled slightly, although she still looked shaken.

"S-so is the reason you're a Sorcerer why you could enter the School?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Probably not seeing as I started learning magic yesterday," I said, "Then again, I guess I've always had the ability to use it, I was just lacking the training…"

I glanced at Moka.

"So, do you still hate me?" I asked.

Moka looked stricken.

"A-ah, I-I'm so sorry about that!" she said, "I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I just…"

She looked away sadly.

"I have bad experience with Humans," she said, "Before I came here, I went to Human school. I always felt so lonely there, like I shouldn't even exist…"

"So basically, you're basing your entire opinion on Humans on a bunch of hormonal kids?" I asked, "No wonder you don't like Humans."

"Huh?" said Moka, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that Humans and Monsters aren't that different," I said, "Seriously, being here isn't all that different from being at a normal school. Well, other than the constant risk of being eaten that is."

Moka giggled slightly and smiled at me.

"Thanks Tsukune," she said.

I smiled back.

"Come on, lets go," I said.

Moka nodded and we turned to head back to school. Before we could however, the treeline exploded and a rather peeved looking Saizou erupted from the woods.

" **YOU BASTARD!"** he roared, **"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"**

I spun around, intending to blast him again, but as I did, my hand caught Moka's rosary...and it immediately came off.

"Wha…" she started, but was cut off by a frankly massive explosion of power.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as I stumbled back, grabbing my hand as the temperature of my ring dropped like a stone.

Not only was the power Moka was pumping out utterly insane, but its nature was close enough to Death for my ring to absorb. I watched in awe as a cloud of bats flew down and vanished into Moka, covering her in a black shell as her power continued to spike.

" **W-what the hell is going on?!"** gasped Saizou, **"What happened to her?"**

The bats suddenly flew away, revealing Inner Moka in all her glory. She opened her eyes and blinked lazily as she looked around. She glanced down at me and raised an eyebrow at the way I was holding my freezing cold hand.

" **W-what the… Silver hair, red eyes, this incredible aura of power...Is she…?"** stuttered Souzou, staring at her in awe.

"Whats wrong big guy?" said Moka with a grin, "I thought you were going to make me yours? Come and get me if you think you're man enough!"

Souzou's look of shock morphed into on of rage.

 **"Why you...Don't you mock me!"** he roared, leaping at Moka ready to squash her flat.

In response, she yawned and blocked the attack with one hand and no apparent effort. From the look on Saizous face, he'd already figured out how much trouble he was in, but I decided to point it out anyway.

"You done goofed," I said.

"Heh, pathetic," said Moka, "You're all bark and no bite. I suggest that you learn your place!"

She kicked him in the chin, sending him flying across the clearing and into the treeline in a shower of blood from his no doubt broken jaw.

"Weakling, not even good enough for a warm up," muttered the Vampire as she turned to face me.

"Well, that was interesting," I said.

Moka raised an eyebrow at my comment.

"You're not scared of me?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Not really," I said, "You're still Moka."

Moka scoffed.

"Don't mistake me for being the same as Outer," she said, "Still, I'm still tired from being asleep for so long, so I won't hurt you. Besides…"

She leaned forwards.

"Your blood is delicious, enough that I don't want to be without it."

I gulped. That voice and her scent was not good for my blood flow at all. Moka chuckled and took her Rosary from my loose fingers.

"Until next time, little Necromancer," she said as she reattached the cross.

I caught Moka as she transformed back and collapsed into my arms. I sighed. Well, better get back I guess.

"Hup we go," I said as I hoisted Moka onto my back and started heading back to school, ignoring the still senseless Saizou.

We were about half way there when I felt Moka start to stir.

"Hmmm, Tsukune…?" she mumbled as her eyes blinked open.

"Hey, welcome back to the waking world," I said, glancing back at her.

Moka blinked a few times, before she realized where she was and started blushing.

"A-ah, Tsukune, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I doubt you wanted to wake up on the floor," I said, "So, are you OK?"

Moka nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, "Just a little tired…"

She dropped her head onto my shoulder and nuzzled me.

"Mmmm, you smell…"

"Aww crap," I muttered.

"So good," said Moka and sank her fangs into my neck.

"GAHHHH!"

 **And done. So, Tsukune is already showing signs of becoming a very powerful Sorcerer. However, despite the fact he's learning Elemental Magic and Necromancy, he'll still have to chose just one when his Surge hits.**

 **In this world, Sorcerers are considered to be Boundary Beings by Monsters, similar to Witches, but their power can range from barely there to strong enough to make the Dark Lords wary. However, Sorcerers with that kind of power are very rare, mostly the likes of Mevolent, Lord Vile and others on that level. Oh, and Tsukune is no where near that strong and won't be any time soon.**

 **I don't know if Vampires are considered undead in the R+V world, but for the purpose of this story, their Monster Energy can serve as a power boost for Necromancers, as can being around Undead Monsters like Zombies.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Shadow and Vampire

When I died, the very last thing I was expecting was to wake up again. Well, actually, I wasn't expecting to wake up as a whimpy Harem protagonist either. Still, I guess it could be worse...at least I can actually defend myself. Unfortunately, there may well be something worse than Alucard on the horizon and theres fuck all I can do about it.

 **So we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The next few weeks flew by with schoolwork, feeding Moka my blood and practicing my magic. I had finally reached the point where I could reliably use Elemental magic and my precision with Necromancy was increasing by the day. I was getting to the point where I'd probably actually be useful in the future battles. Currently, I was coming back from my morning jog/training session in the woods to get ready for a day of classes.

"O-ohh."

I stopped.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"S-someone, please help…"

"Yep, definitely her."

I turned in the direction of the voice and, of course, their was Kurumu in all her busty glory. Now, this should go without saying, but their are some things that don't come across in an Anime. Sure you can get some idea of what it would be like, but unless you were actually there to experience it, you have no idea what it actually feels like. Mokas power was one such thing and Kurumus was another. Even though I thought I was prepared for it, I had not taken into account the fact that Succubi were able to lure in men without having to use their Charm. Or maybe I'm just a sucker for a pretty girl. It didn't help that the wind changed and blew the Succubus' scent straight into my face, making me go light headed.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked, not even realizing that I had approached the Succubus.

"O-oh, I suddenly felt ill," she gasped, "My chest, it feels so tight!"

She moved in such a way that drew attention to her massive chest. Now, I may know in advance exactly what was going on, but a combination of Kurumus pheromones, Allure and her bouncing bust was enough to turn my brain into mush.

"Really? Do you need some help to the infirmary?" I asked, offering my hand.

By this point my body was pretty much on autopilot and my nice guy nature meant that I couldn't leave a girl in a bind when she felt ill, not even one who was faking so she could zap me with her Charm. However, I snapped straight out of the trance as soon as I realized that she had taken my hand and looked me straight in the eye.

"Crap!"

"Thank you for the help," she purred as her eyes lit up with a pink glow, "I'm Kurumu Kurono. And you, Tsukune Aono, are all mine."

I felt the Charm take hold and all control fled as my body moved on its own to embrace Kurumu.

* * *

" _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!"_ was all I could think as I hurried through the halls to find and warn Moka about Kurumu.

After snaring me with her Charm, Kurumu had dragged me back towards school, likely allowing Moka to get a look at me with the Succubus, before leaving me alone. I had since managed to shake off her control, but I had a feeling that Kurumu would be able to snare me again with no problem.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I nearly missed the huge crowd of people gathered at the bottom of the steps. I think I must have been more dazed than I realized because thats the only reason I can think of that I decided to put myself smack bang where Kurumu wanted.

"Tsukune…" started Moka upon seeing me, but before I could answer, Kurumu spoke up.

Well, squealed up.

"Ah, my Hero!" she exclaimed, "Thank you for the help earlier, how can I ever repay me?"

 _"Let me go of the Charm,"_ I though, but my tongue was too busy trying to tie itself in knots to produce speech as Kurumu pressed her soft breasts into my arm.

"T-Tsukune, you need to get away from her!" shouted Moka, "Shes going to devour you!"

 _"Yeah, I know!"_ I thought.

Unfortunately, my controlled body didn't say that.

"Devour me?" I said, "Please, you're the one who's devouring me."

 _"BUGGER!"_

Moka ran away with tears in her eyes as Kurumu dragged me off to the Infirmary. Once there, she shoved me down onto the bed and leaned over me. Apparently she wasn't about to wait to bind me to her.

 _"Shitshitshit, this isnt good!"_ I thought, _"Come on, I need to break this control!"_

"Stay still Tsukune," purred Kurumu.

Instantly, my body froze.

" _The hell?"_ I thought, _"That wasn't Charm! Whats going on?!"_

"Wow, I can't believe that worked," said Kurumu as she leant forwards, "Most Monsters can't be controlled by their Given Name. I guess that means you're a Witch then?"

My eyes widened. Aw crap, I wasn't expecting to run into someone who could use my Name against me this early! This was very bad, even worse than Charm. Even if I managed to break the latter, the only way to bust the control Kurumu had with my Name was by Taking a name and I don't think I can come up with one quick enough! Damn it, what should I do? What would a self respecting Sorcerer do in this situation…

My eyes suddenly snapped open as the perfect name came to me out of nowhere. Frankly, I have no idea where it came from, but it sounded right in my head and I was sort of desperate. I mouthed the name and instantly, the control Kurumu had over me snapped. Just in time too since she was inches from kissing me.

I immediately threw myself forwards and grabbed her in a hug.

"W-what the..?" stuttered Kurumu as she shoved me away, "How did you break my control?!"

"Strong willpower," I said, "And that was rather rude of you."

Kurumu looked surprised, before she scowled.

"I don't know how you broke my control, but it won't help you," she growled, "Now then, Tsukune Aono, you will kiss me!"

"Nope, sorry," I said with a grin, "That won't work anymore either!"

Kurumu's eyes widened, before her expression darkened.

"So, you took a Name?" she muttered, "Still, you can't resist my Charm!"

Before she could try and snare me again, my hand snapped up and clapped over her eyes.

"Yeah, no," I said, "Sorry Kurumu, but I have no interest in being used to hurt my friend."

Kurumu stiffened, before she wrenched my hand away and jumped off the bed.

"Why? What is it about her that makes her so much better than me?!" demanded the Succubus, whirling around to face me.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Moka," I protested, "I just…"

Kurumu cut me off, apparently not listening to a word I said.

"I humiliated myself for you!" she shouted, "I acted weak!"

Her shirt bulged and tore as her wings opened and her tail emerged from under her skirt, thrashing angrily.

"I've never lost, not until I met Moka Akashiya! That's it, I'm gonna DESTROY EVERYTHING SHE LOVES!"

She swung at me with her now taloned hand, but before she could hit I bought up my arm and blocked her with a wall of shadows.

"Wha...Necromancy?!" spluttered Kurumu, "You're a Sorcerer?!"

"No shit," I said, "Now calm down before someone gets hurt!"

Kurumu scowled.

"Not a chance!" she snarled and drew back her hand for a second strike.

Before she could try and attack me, the door slammed open.

"STOP! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" yelled Moka, dashing across the room and shoved Kurumu as hard as she could, sending the Succubus flying out of the window.

"Nice timing Moka," I said, dispersing the shadows with a wave of my hand.

"Thank goodness you're alright," said Moka, dashing to my side, "Shes a…"

"Succubus I know," I said, "I figured it out when she hit me with her Charm."

"O-oh," said Moka.

"By the way Moka, I'm sorry for what she made me say, even if it wasn't really me saying it."

Moka nodded and smiled at me. However, that smile was wiped off her face a moment later when Kurumu appeared in the window looking furious in her full Monster Form.

"Impressive, you Vampires sure are strong," growled the Succubus, "But I won't go down that easy!"

She swooped in and grabbed me, attempting to make good of her escape, only for Moka to grab onto my legs. Kurumu dragged us into the sky, before letting us go above the level of the roof, dropping us towards the woods below. I quickly grabbed Moka and waved a hand, gathering the wind to slow our fall and provide a soft landing.

"Are you OK?" I asked as Moka and I got to our feet.

"Y-yeah, I think so," said Moka, "Thanks for that Tsukune."

"No problem, but we should get ready to fight before Little Miss Batty gets impatient," I said.

"What are you doing, talking in the middle of a fight?!" shouted Kurumu, proving my point as she swooped down towards us with her talons extended.

The deadly weapons made short work of the trees in their path, only to come to a complete stop as I raised a hand and summoned a wall of shadow. I gritted my teeth as the force of the impact caused my focus to waver slightly. Man, Kurumu sure could hit hard!

"Are you OK Tsukune?" asked Moka.

"I'm fine," I said as I waved my hand and sent a wave of spears at Kurumu.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance as the agile Succubus wove around my constructs and continued her assault. My fingers danced, sending the shadows around us in a furious flurry of blades, spikes and barriers as I tried to simultaneously keep Kurumu at arms length and knock her out of the sky before she could slice us to bits. The problem was that using Magic like this took a tremendous amount of mental focus and it did drain one's strength. As a Necromancer, I could draw more power from Death, but there wasn't exactly a dead body handy, despite the graves that littered the campus. I could probably use Moka's Monster Power if the fight with Saizou was anything to go by, but in her current state, she wasn't giving enough out to really add to my reserves.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Kurumu as she slammed her fists together, "I can't afford to lose here! Succubi are dieing out and we need to find out Destined One to reproduce and Moka Akashya is getting in the way of that!"

She flapped her wings and dove at me, fist cocked back and glowing faintly.

"I'll get you out of the way and then remove her!"

I quickly threw up another barrier, just in time to block Kurumu's attack, only for a massive blast of force to shatter it, my concentration, and send me flying back into Moka.

"TSUKUNE!" yelled the Vampire as she caught me, "Are you OK?"

"I think so," I groaned as I sat up and brushed away the trickle of blood that was running from my nose, "But I don't think I can keep this up much longer…"

I tried to summon my shadows, but my head throbbed, forcing me to break my concentration.

"I'VE GOT YOU!" shouted Kurumu, diving at us.

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HIM!" yelled Moka, hugging me tighter.

As she did, my hand caught her Rosary and it snapped off.

FAZAP!

I sat up as my energy snapped back to full as my ring absorbed Moka's suddenly massive Monster Aura,.

"You think I'll let you take Tsukune away from me for such a foolish reason!?" snarled Moka, advancing on a suddenly terrified looking Kurumu, "Know your PLACE!"

She jumped and slammed her fist into the Succubus, sending her smashing into the ground.

"G-got it," groaned Kurumu, "I won't do it again…"

"Oh really?" asked Moka, "Well, since I have no guarantee for that, I think I'll take them. Your wings and tail that is."

Kurumu paled and tried to crawl away, but fell on her face as her arms refused to support her.

"Wait Moka, don't," I said, stepping between them, "Thats enough, don't hurt her any more."

"Why not?" asked Moka, "She tried to enslave you Tsukune."

"True, but I don't think shes a bad person," I said, "She was just doing what she thought was right."

I glanced back at the surprised looking Kurumu and smiled slightly. My smile increased ever so slightly as she blushed. Moka glowered at me.

"Harumph, I don't get you at all," she said, "But fine, if only because I don't want to make the other Me sad."

She glared at me as she snatched the Rosary.

"Do not think we're friends however," she said, "I only keep you around for your blood."

"Yeah yeah, scary Vampire and all that," I said.

Moka glared at me again and reattached the cross, falling into my arms as she changed back to normal.

* * *

"The Rosery spoke to you?" I asked as Moka and I walked to school the next day.

"Yeah, it warned me about Kurumu," said Moka, looking down at the cross worriedly, "Its never happened before. I hope the seal isn't damaged…"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," I said.

"Even so…"

Moka shyly looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Tsukune, if the seal ever stopped working, would you still like me?"

I snorted.

"Sure I would," I said, "Even if you become that other you forever, you're still Moka and that means your still my friend."

Moka blushed brightly, but smiled.

"Thanks Tsukune," she said.

"GOOD MORNING!"

Moka and I jumped as Kurumu suddenly popped up between us with a basket on her arm.

"What are you doing here Kurumu?" asked Moka, looking suspicious.

"I baked some cookies for you Tsukune," said Kurumu, holding out the basket and I felt my heart lurch.

Aw crap, please don't tell me…

"Um, thanks," I said, taking the basket, "They smell good, but I have to ask, why did you..?"

"Well, you remember how I said I was looking for my Destined Mate?" she asked, shuffling her feet and blushing, "Well, I've decided that its you Tsukune!"

" _Aww crap,"_ I thought.

I mean, I sort of expected it, but after that fierce fight, I kinda expected that maybe she wouldn't be quite so eager. I sighed as Moka and Kurumu grabbed my arms and glared at one another across my torso.

" _Man, this Harem protagonist thing really blows!"_ I thought.

"By the way Tsukune, what name did you take?" asked Kurumu suddenly, breaking me out of my self deprecation.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" asked Moka.

"Humans have three names, a Given, a Taken and a True," said Kurumu, "Given Names are those that are given to them at birth and can be used to control them, if you know how. The only way to stop that is to Take a name, which seals the Given one. As a Sorcerer, its practically a given that Tsukune will need one since most Sorcerers know how to use it against them."

Both girls looked at me curiously. I sighed.

"Fine, I guess I'll reintroduce myself," I said, "My Taken Name is Harry Constantine, named for two of the best damn Wizards in literature."

 **And done. So, Tsukune has already proven that he is capable of defending himself with his magic. Thanks to that, Moka won't be making an appearance in every battle, although she will still be needed against some of the stronger opponents down the line.**

 **Now, the question is, how does Kurumu know about Names and how to use them? I suppose it could be common knowledge in the Monster World, but how often to I do something for nothing? If anyone can figure it out, I will be genuinely impressed.**

 **Tsukune will still mostly go by his Given Name rather than his Taken one, but it probably will be used again in the future. I'll leave you to decide whether I mean Harry Potter or Harry Dresden when I say best wizard in literature.**

 **And done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Shadow and Vampire

When I died, the very last thing I was expecting was to wake up again. Well, actually, I wasn't expecting to wake up as a whimpy Harem protagonist either. Still, I guess it could be worse...at least I can actually defend myself. Unfortunately, there may well be something worse than Alucard on the horizon and theres fuck all I can do about it.

 **So we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Nekonome informed us that we were all required to join clubs, much to the ire of the class. Since Yukari was still nowhere to be seen, apparently we were in the Manga continuity. Great, that meant we'd have to deal with Alucard at some point. Makes me wonder whos worse, Darquesse or Alucard. Frankly, I didn't really want to find out.

"Whoaaa, there are so many!" said Moka as we wandered through the crowded halls, "Which one do you think we should join Tsukune?"

"Well, lets see," I said, "The Swimming Club is right out since I hate swimming and I don't feel like dealing with homicidal Mermaids…"

I caught Mokas look.

"Well, what else would run a Swimming Club in a school full of Monsters?" I asked, "And I assume their homicidal because everything else seems to be around here."

"Fair enough," said Moka as we wandered away from the stand full of scantily clad mermaids, ignoring the eyes burning into my back.  
Sorry Tamao, but I have no intention of becoming your lunch.

"What about the Magic Club?" suggested Moka, pointing at a stand where a girl with long pink hair seemed to be greatly enjoying the attention being heaped on her by the male populus.

"Pass," I said, "I have enough magic for now. How about the cooking club…nah, bad idea."

A quick glance at that booth revealed that someone had managed to make a horrifying looking concoction that was giving out a purple miasma and a good number of students were laid out unconscious as the leader berated a sheepish looking girl with red hair and D shaped hairclips.

"Good idea," said Moka, "What about the Fencing Club?"

"FORSOOTH, I SHALL SLICE YOU TO PIECES YOU CAD!"

A blond girl in plate armour came belting past from the fencing clubs table, swinging a massive sword I probably wouldn't be able to lift as she chased someone down the hall.

"I think not," I deadpanned.

"No, perhaps that wouldn't be a good idea," said Moka, "What about Track and Field?"

"COME ON YOU PANSY'S, PUT SOME EFFORT IN!" yelled the person in charge as she berated a number of new recruits who were rapidly doing pushup.

"No," we both said at the same time and hurried away before the crazy lady could try and drag us in.

"I have an idea," said Kurumu as she appeared out of nowhere behind me.

"GAH, KURUMU!" I yelped.

"Hey there Tsukune, how about you and me join the rope club?" she purred.

I followed her finger to where a woman with silver hair was holding a length of rope that was tying up a number of struggling students with a bored look on her face.

"Nope, sorry, not into Bondage," I said, shoving the Succubus off me.

"Yeah, and besides, hes going to join a club with me!" said Moka, grabbing my arm.

Kurumu grabbed my other arm and the two started glaring at one another.

"App, no fighting ladys," I said, pulling my arms loose and chopping both girls lightly on the head, "Come on, lets all find a club together."

"OK!" they both said.

"LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?"

We all looked up, just in time for a big pot of what looked like soup, even if it was giving off an evil looking miasma, dropped from the balcony above us and soaked the girls. As the male, I naturally took the soup pot to the bonce.

"Owwww, that hurt," I groaned, sitting up from where the metal pot had knocked me to the ground, "Are you girls O...K!?"

"Oh no, we're all wet!" groaned Moka.

Apparently, even me being here doesn't stop this world from running on ecchi logic because the soup had completely soaked both Moka and Kurumu's uniforms, causing them to cling to every curve the two girls had. I was very glad they were both wearing jackets and pullovers or theres no doubt we'd be able to see their bras. As it was, I still had to clap my hands over my nose to prevent the incoming nosebleed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorrrry!"

I tore my eyes away from my friends as the person who had dropped the pot on us came running up. She looked like she was in the year above us and had long, red hair clipped back with D shaped clips, yellow eyes and a figure that rivaled Kurumu's.

"I was taking it out and tripped," she said, "Are you three alright?"

"What even is this stuff?" asked Kurumu, "It stinks!"

The girl blushed.

"U-um, it was supposed to be roast lamb and vegetables, but it went sort of wrong…" she said.

 **DOOOOOOOOM!**

We all blinked and looked down at the purple mess that was slowly shaping itself into the form of scary faces that looked like souls trying to escape hell.

"Um, might I suggest that cooking isn't really your forte?" I said as everyone edged away from the mess.

"A-ah, t-that might be right," she stuttered, "Um, I should probably clean that up…"

"Yeah, you do that," said Kurumu, "Come on Moka, lets go get changed."

"O-Ok," said Moka, blushing slightly under the perverted gazes of the surrounding males who apparently really liked how her soaking wet uniform made her look.

I glared at them, summoning Shadows to create an ominous aura around me to make them cower back.

"Perverts," I grumbled.

"Come on Tsukune, whats keeping you!" called Kurumu.

* * *

"Why did they drag me along if I'm just going to be waiting outside," I grumbled as I leant against the wall of the classroom the girls had opted to change in.

Oh, I wasn't expecting them to let me in or anything, but they had dragged me here and ordered me to wait when I could have been doing something useful!

"AHHHH!"

I jumped and spun around, at the sudden scream from inside the changing room.

"That sounded like Kurumu," I muttered.

I hesitated. I knew how this sort of thing usually played out. I'd probably burst in there and find that they are comparing bust size or something and end up with a massive concussion from kicks to the head. Then again, Kurumu was more likely to start that off, not Moka and that had definitely been Kurumu's voice, so they could well be in trouble. After a moment, I made my decision.

"God damn Ecchi logic," I grumbled, "Please don't chose now to start!"

I opened the door and stepped inside...only to freeze, blush brightly and nearly pass out from blood loss at the sight of Kurumu, red faced and looking horrified, as her uniform bulged and rippled like something was crawling around inside.

"W-whats going on?!" stuttered Moka, equally wide eyed.

"I-I don't know!" whimpered Kurumu as whatever it was that was attacking her shifted and moved, the red in her cheeks darkening, "B-but I-I don't think I can hold out much longer…AH, N-NO, N-NOT THERE!"

"Huh?" said Moka, "W-whats it doing?"

"It...it...it…" Kurumu whimpered, then let out an extremely lewd moan and collapsed into a drooling mess.

"Well, that was interesting," I said as I tried to stop the excessive nosebleed.

"T-tsukune, w-what are you doing in here?!" stuttered Moka, looking red faced and a little scared.

"I heard screaming and wanted to make sure you were OK," I said, "What happened to her?"

"I-I don't know," said Moka, slowly approaching the slightly twitching Kurumu, "But I thing something attacked her…"

She reached out to poak Kurumu, but before she could, a pair of glowing yellow eyes suddenly appeared and shot out at her.

"AHHHH!"

"Ohhhh, thats whats going on," I said as Moka started scrabbling at her attacked as it wriggled around under her clothes, "Its a Slime…"

Then I realized what was wrong with this picture.

"Wait, what the fuck?!" I yelled, "What the fuck is a damned Slime doing here?!"

I didn't get an answer as the Slime continued to molest a tomato red Moka, visibly crawling around under her uniform and making its way down. Then, it vanished under Moka's waistband and her blush skyrocketed into shades of red never before seen by Man or Monster.

"A-AH, N-NOT THERE!" she yelled, "T-Tsukune helllllp!"

Unfortunately, I was too busy dealing with a massive nosebleed from the erotic sight.

"Urrrg, this is not good for my blood flow," I groaned.

"Perverted jokes aside, you should really do something about that, WEEE!" said the Bat as he flew past.

Finally, Moka let out a moan that sounded suspiciously like my name and collapsed alongside Kurumu as her attacker began to slither out of her clothes. I tensed as it oozed out onto the floor and started to rise up until it was taller than me, a blue and green mass of goo with a pair of glowing, green eyes.

"Hmm, that thing seems vaguely familiar…" I muttered.

Then, my eyes widened as the ooze spun and reshaped itself into...a busty female form made of blue goo with green, tentacle like hair and green eyes.

"Ahh, thats...odd," I said.

I twitched as the Slime turned its gaze on me. Now, knowing the Ecchi formula, I wasn't likely to get molested by it...instead I'd likely get…

"GLUBBB!"

Pulled into its body. Yep, I was right. I struggled against the living ooze's grip as she grabbed me and dragged me into its impressive bust, not unlike how Kurumu did.

" _Oh, of course, it mimics what its seen,"_ a part of my brain thought.

The bigger part though was thinking more along the lines of HELP ME BEFORE I DROWN! I clenched my fist and a large amount of water started condensing out of the air, and surged together, creating a large bubble around me and the slime.

"So, its a Slime?" asked Kurumu a few minutes later after the girls had recovered.

"Apparently so," I said as the Slime stared at us from the bucket I'd shoved it into after drying it out.

"How did it even get into the school?" asked Moka, who was keeping a weather eye on the Slime and hiding behind me, "Slimes aren't intelligent enough to get into Yokai and they can't even take on Human forms!"

"Er, Moka," said Kurumu, pointing behind us.

We turned and, sure enough, the Slime was no longer just a blob but instead back in her Humanoid form, albeit a lot less busty than before.

"Oh yeah, she can do that apparently," I said, "Its not going to fool anyone though…"

The slime blinked at us with big, doe-like eyes.

"W-what are we going to do with it?" asked Moka.

"I'm not sure what we can do," said Kurumu, "Slimes may not be that dangerous, but they are difficult to contain."

I sighed.

"I guess the only thing we can do is talk to Nekonome about her," I said, "We also still need to join a club…"

"What about the Newspaper Club?" asked Kurumu.

I blinked and looked at the Succubus.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

Kurumu pointed at a poster on the wall.

"Huh...sure, why not?" I said.

No point in breaking whats fine as is I guess.

"I think Nekonome is the faculty advisor for that Club, so we can kill two birds with one stone," I said, "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, we can't take her through the halls looking like that," said Moka, pointing at the naked slime.

"Why not?" asked Kurumu.

"Its indecent!" said Moka.

"Well, she can't wear normal clothes," said Kurumu, "They'd just slip off."

I snapped my fingers and rummaged through my bag.

"I have just the thing," I said, "I have no idea why I put it in my bag this morning, but I have...this!"

I pulled out my fold up kagool and shook it out.

"A raincoat?" asked Moka.

"Sure, its waterproof and she won't be able to get it sticky," I said, "Lets give it a try."

The Slime cocked her head on one side as we all turned to her.

* * *

It took surprisingly little time to get her into it and, even more surprisingly (or maybe not), it worked. With the Slime now covered, we headed to the Faculty room with the Slime to ask what to do about her and sign up for the Club, much to Nekonome's joy.

"So, now thats done, what do we do about Suu?" I asked, indicating to the Slime, who was looking around curiously.

"Huh, whos Suu?" asked Kurumu.

"Well, she needs a name, right?" I asked, "I thought it was appropriate."

I stumbled slightly as something hit my back. I glanced back to see the smiling face of the Slime inches away from mine.

"Suuu!" she chirped happily.

"Wha...hey, get away from him!" yelled Moka, who was still keeping her distance.

"Don't worry Moka, I highly doubt shes smart enough to have feelings for someone," said Kurumu.

I gave a fake smile. If this things anything like the one in Monster Musume, that comment would probably come back to bite her.

"Nya, I'll talk to the Headmaster about it," said Nekonome, "For now, you kids should get going."

I sighed as we left the room, leaving Suu in the capable hands of Miss Nekonome.

"Somehow, I have a horrible feeling that we've not seen the last of Suu," I muttered.

 **And done. So, what do you think? I don't think I need to spell out the references I made in this chapter, do I? Like who the bad cook is? I didn't think so.**

 **No, we have not seen the last of Suu. She'll be back in all her molesting, gooey glory. Whether or not she'll be gunning for Tsukune or not is up for debate...no, its not, shes totally gonna fall for him too! Don't worry though, she'll be the only Monster Musume girl to become a regular cast member.**

 **I had way to much fun writing Suu...eh, whatever.**

 **Incidentally, for those who have read SP, who do you think is more dangerous, Alucard or Darquesse? A Monster who wants to destroy all Humans or a literal God Killer who's out to scorch the entire world.**

 **Right, I'm gonna sign off before I laugh myself silly. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Shadow and Vampire

When I died, the very last thing I was expecting was to wake up again. Well, actually, I wasn't expecting to wake up as a whimpy Harem protagonist either. Still, I guess it could be worse...at least I can actually defend myself. Unfortunately, there may well be something worse than Alucard on the horizon and theres fuck all I can do about it.

 **So we're back. Nothing to say other than, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Tsukune, please let me suck your blood!"

I sighed and tilted my head on one side.

"Please don't take to much," I said.

"YAY!"

CHOMP!

I rolled my eyes as Moka made small noises of enjoyment as she drank my blood, before gently pushing her off. Moka pouted slightly as she took a step back, but considering she was blushing slightly, it certainly took the edge off. Not that there was much to begin with.

"TSUKUNE!"

"Oh, hey Kuru...MURPH!"

I started struggling against Kurumu's grip as she dragged me into her bust.

"Ohh, I can't wait to get started!" she said, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"MPHHHHH!"

I twisted my wrist and Kurumu was pulled away by my shadows and I took a deep breath.

"Kurumu, do you mind not killing me?" I asked.

"S-sorry," said Kurumu, looking sheepish as she hung in the grip of the shadows.

With that done, we headed off to the Newspaper Clubroom where we were met by the sight of an empty classroom, an overeager catgirl teacher and…

SPLAT!

A face full of blue slime. My eye twitched as I grabbed the slime girl clinging to my front by the back of the raincoat she was wearing and pulled her off.

"Whats she doing here?!" demanded Moka.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Nekonome, "The Headmaster left me in charge of Suu for now since we don't really have anywhere else to keep her."

"Alright, but what is she doing hanging off my Tsukune?!" growled Kurumu.

Suu cocked her head on one side and the top tentacle on her head formed into the shape of a question mark.

"Suu?"

I sighed and dropped her.

"Whatever, so long as she doesn't try to drown me again, I don't really mind," I said, "Although I would recommend we don't try to dehydrate her."

"Why?" asked Nekonome.

"Because if we do, she'll do pretty much anything or anyone to replenish her fluids," I deadpanned, "The girls found that out the hard way."

Moka and Kurumu blushed bright red at the reminder. Nekonome cocked her head on one side in confusion.

"Meow?" she said.

She shook her head.

"Anyway, lets get the club meeting started!" she said.

"Wait, are we the only ones in the Club?" asked Kurumu.

"Of course not silly," said Nekonome as the door opened, "See, here he is now!"

"Sorry I'm late," said Gin as he entered the room with two large bouquet of flowers, "Hello there, its nice to meet you. I'm Ginei Morioka, but you can call me Gin. Its nice to meet two such lovely flowers such as you."

He handed the flowers to Moka and Kurumu, then noticed Suu sitting between them, looking up at him with a curious look on her face.

"Oh my, I guess good things do come in small packages," he said, plucking a flower from one of the bunches and handing it to the slime.

"How desperate do you have to be to flirt with a Slime?" I muttered as Suu simply swallowed the flower.

"Gin is an upperclassman, so he'll serve as the Club President," said Nekonome, "Unfortunately, I have a staff meeting, so I'll have to leave you kids alone."

"Don't worry, I've got this," said Gin, "Alright guys, lets get started. As you can probably guess, its our job to create, print and distribute the school paper. That means that we'll likely have to put ourselves into dangerous situations in order to get scoops, so this isn't a club for the faint of heart."

"Whoa, he sounds like someone really dedicated to his job," muttered Moka.

"But mostly we just have fun," said Gin, completely busting the serious atmosphere he'd created.

"Or not," I said.

"Alright, now thats done, lets get these posters put up on the back wall," said Gin, patting a pile of paper on the desk next to him.

We got started doing just that. Naturally, Gin had Moka and Kurumu putting the posters up as high as they could while I was preparing more with blutack and Suu was watching everything with wide, innocent eyes.

"Is this alright Gin?" asked Moka.

"No, I want them higher than that," said the horndog.

"What? Higher?" asked Kurumu, "Why?"

"So they're easily visible," said Gin as he started squatting down behind the girls.

"Gin, stop trying to get a look at their panties," I said loudly.

The Werewolf jumped slightly at my voice and glanced over at me.

"What do you mean?" asked Gin, looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, "Why would such a classy guy like me stoop to such levels?"

"Em, that really isn't that classy," I muttered, "Men who sparkle are creepy."

Gin twitched at my comment, his smile becoming a little fixed. Score one for me!

"Whats going on?" asked Moka, looking confused at the byplay.

"Oh nothing, just Tsukune here," said Gin, "He said something about looking at your panties."

"WHAAAATTT?! Screamed the girls, going bright red.

They hopped down off the stools they were using, shoving their skirts down and glaring at me.

"Em, how am I supposed to get a good look at your panties if I'm standing over here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both girls just upped the intensity of their glares.

"You...aren't thinking logically, are you?" I asked.

SMACK!

"Nope, definitely not," I groaned as my head rattled around from the double smack.

Kurumu marched off in a huff, leaving Moka to give me one last glare.

"Tsukune, I hate perverts!" she snapped and flounced off.

"Nice going dude, now the meetings over thanks to you," said Gin and left, leaving me alone with Suu.

"How did I end up in this situation?" I asked, "I didn't even look!"

I glanced at Suu, who had a good amount of stationary supplies and both Moka and Kurumu's flowers floating inside her.

"You believe me, right Suu?" I asked.

Suu smiled and nodded.

"Suu believes Master!" she said and hugged me, rubbing her cool cheek against mine.

I sighed.

"Somehow, that title doesn't surprise me in the slightest," I muttered, "Come on Suu, lets go see if we can't figure out a way to slow down a Werewolf."

"OK!" chirped Suu and bounced out of the classroom after me.

* * *

If theres one problem with being in charge of an amorphous blob of goo, it can be remarkably hard to keep track of, especially if it happens to have the kind of innocent curiosity that drives parents up the wall the world over. Fortunately for me, I didn't have to worry about Suu getting hurt, but I did have to worry about her attacking some poor innocent girl whos only crime was getting a little wet.

"Where the hell did you go Suu?" I growled as I jogged down a path, searching for my lost companion.

To be fair, I could just foist the Slime's antics of on Nekonome, but that was a rather mean thing to do, hence why I was hunting her down myself.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!"

I blinked and turned around to see a group of girls glaring at me from a classroom. A group of half naked girls. I sighed. Well, I guess its too much to ask for this reality to totally follow the Manga or Anime exclusively. Still, I wasn't about to let this go without defending myself.

"I'm looking for someone!" I called back, "And if you're gonna change in a ground floor classroom, you really ought to close the curtains first."

I turned away and headed off in search of Suu.

* * *

"How the hell did me walking past a damned room result in rumors I'm the damn pervert?!" I moaned as I walked through the halls of school, a dark shadow over me.

I had just left the clubroom where I'd found out that everyone thought I was the pervert (Gin) running around campus and had spent a good ten minutes of glaring at me. I glanced up as Suu patted me on the back.

"At least you believe me Suu," I said with a smile.

Suu nodded happily.

"Suu's Master is a Pervert!" she said innocently.

I'm pretty sure the entire world froze as I gaped at the innocent looking Slime girl in utter disbelief. After a few seconds, I let out a strangled moan and fell to my knees.

"I can't take it," I whimpered.

"Hey Tsukune, whats up with you?"

I looked up at the sound of Gins voice.

"Oh, you know, just contemplating how in the hell my life's going down the crapper," I said.

"Eh?"

"Never mind, did you need something Gin?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Oh, right, I've got something I'd like to show you," said Gin, "Come on, I think I've got a lead on the Pervert."

"That a fact?" I said flatly.

"Yep, come on, lets go," said Gin, grabbing me by the arm and steering me outside.

I probably could have escaped, but at this point, I kinda needed something to clear my name. Gin leading me out the back of the lady's changing rooms should work nicely.

"So, what are we doing out here?" I asked.

"I heard something about the peeper being spotted out here," said Gin, "I think it was in there."

He pointed up at a frosted window.

"Hmm, that a fact?" I asked.

"Yep, so why don't you take a look?" asked Gin, "It'll help clear your name, trust me."

"Yeah, I'm sure peeping into the girls locker room would do wonders for that," I deadpanned.

Gin twitched.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked.

"That window is the one for the male changing rooms," I said, jerking my thumb at the window across from the one Gin was indicating to, "The ladies is right next door, across a back alley where the steam from the showers is released."

Gin stared at me.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I memorized a map of the school," I said, "I thought it might come in handy for tracking down stories. Guess I was right."

"That a fact," muttered Gin, "Well, thats certainly impressive Tsukune, but unfortunately…"

There was a sudden gust of wind and the world seemed to spin. Next thing I knew, I was staring through the window as Gin took a snap.

"Oh, you dirty little…!" I growled.

"Sorry Tsukune, but alls fair in love and war!" shouted Gin, catching the attention of the girls inside if the screams were anything to go by, "Later!"

He vanished and the barrel I was standing on was kicked away, sending me crashing to the floor.

"Owww, I am going to skin that damned Mutt alive!" I growled as I sat up, rubbing my throbbing head.

I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't as I found myself staring down the female half of the kendo club, all wielding Shiine and looking extremely vexed.

"We've finally got you, you damned peeper!" yelled the leader.

"Oi, I'll have you know, I've been framed!" I said, "You're...not gonna buy that, are you?"

"Nope!"

"GYAHHHH!"

And thus, I found out exactly how it felt to get the snot beaten out of you by a horde of angry girls.

"Tsukune?"

The beating paused at the sound of Moka's voice and I looked up from where I was protecting my head to see a shocked looking Moka stood nearby.

"Y-you peeped on them?" she whispered.

"Nope, but you're not going to believe that," I deadpanned.

I was proven right by Moka running away, leaving me at the mercy of the pissed of girls.

"Right, thats it," I muttered, "Sorry ladies, but I have a prior engagement!"

I clenched my fist and the shadows surged around me and dragged me in. I reappeared on the roof nearby and immediately let myself fall flat on my back.

"Owwww, that hurt," I groaned, "Damn, I really need to find a way to get Gin back for this! Maybe I should set Suu on him…"

A cool hand on my forehead made me open my eyes, only to find myself staring up at Suu's innocent face. She smiled widely.

"Master can do it," she said.

I let out a huff and sat up.

"Right, thats enough sitting around feeling sorry for myself," I said, getting to my feet, "Come on Suu, lets go clear my name."

"Suu!" said Suu, leaping onto my back and hugging me around the neck.

I smiled.

"TSUKUNE!"

I looked up and saw Kurumu swooping down towards us, a worried look on her face.

"Hey Kurumu, started talking to me again have you?" I asked a tad coldly.

Kurumu flinched.

"A-ah, about that, I'm sorry," she said, "I saw everything that happened with you and Gin. I'm really sorry I didn't believe you before."

I stared at the blushing Succubus for a moment as she shifted uncomfortably, before sighing.

"Alright, I forgive you," I said, "Although I would have thought you'd know me better than to think I'm that sort of person."

Kurumu flinched and blushed again.

"Right, now thats done, lets go save Moka from that horndog," I said and waved my hands.

Kurumu yelped as a strand of darkness wrapped around her waist and dragged her into my arms, before the shadows closed around us and we vanished.

We reappeared on the roof, just in time to see wolf boy transform and loom over Moka. I scowled and threw out my hand, sending a strand of shadow out to wrap around Gins wrist before he could grab Moka.

"Oi, keep your hands to yourself mutt," I shouted.

"T-tsukune!" said Moka, relief clear in her tone.

" **What the hell are you doing here welp?!"** snarled Gin.

"I'm here to make sure you can't hurt my friends any more," I said, "And to kick your ass for framing me for peeping, but thats a secondary objective."

Gin gave me a flat look.

" **Do you honestly think you stand a chance against me?"** he growled.

"Hes right Tsukune," said Kurumu, "Werewolves are Monsters on par with Vampires!"

I smirked.

"Oh don't worry, I have a secret weapon," I said.

I snapped my fingers, summoning fire to my palms as the shadows around me sharpened and began to dance.

"Bring it Mutt," I said.

Gin scoffed and vanished.

"TSUKUNE!" shouted Moka as Gin reappeared behind me, claws drawn back to take my head off.

I smirked and twitched my finger. Instantly, a spear of shadow shot out and nearly tore a hole through Gins gut, missing by mere inches as he managed to backpedal away from it at the last minute, dancing away from the barrage of black blades and fireballs I sent his way, before vanishing again. A wave of my hand created a gust of wind that blew a hole in the roof, bringing him up short, much to the surprise of everyone present.

" **How the hell are you doing that?!"** demanded Gin, **"Theres no way you can keep up with me!"**

"You're right, but I don't need to," I said, "It took a while, but I managed to master the ability to read the wind and feel vibrations through the earth. Using that, I can predict your movements with ease."

Gins eyes widened in shock.

" **B-but I thought you were a Necromancer!"** he protested.

"True, but until I turn 19, I fully intend to make full use out of the fact I'm not limited to one form of Magic," I said with a grin, "Oh, by the way, you really shouldn't have stopped."

" **Huh?"**

My grin widened as I snapped my fingers and the air around Gin exploded.

* * *

"How did you do that?" asked Kurumu as we all stared down at the twitching and blackened form of Gin.

"I created an enclosed space around him, created a spark then shoved as much air as I could into that space," I said, "It actually worked better than I was expecting."

I crouched down next to Gin.

"Thanks for being my guinea pig Gin," I said.

Gin twitched in response and coughed up a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting week," I said as we handed out papers and enjoyed watching Gin getting chased up and down by enraged girls, "Who would have thought that our first story would be clearing my name? Right Moka?"

I glanced back, only to get an eyeful of pink striped panties, followed by a foot to the face.

"Hey, don't look up when I'm up here!" yelled Moka.

"Sorry," I said, rubbing my nose and turned away.

Moka let out a huff as she hopped down from her perch.

"Hey guys, stop flirting and help me stop Suu eating the papers!" yelled Kurumu, who was struggling to stop Suu from absorbing an entire box of papers.

 **And done. So, what do you think of the story so far? Maybe its a bit of a stretch to assume that this Tsukune would get slapped with the perv label, but we've all been illogical teenagers in the past.**

 **Just to be clear, while this will mostly be set in the Manga continuity, there will be some stuff from the Anime too, mostly bits I found amusing. Like those three fans of the girls who kick the snot out of Tsukune and combine at the end of the episode, if only so I can have this Tsukune kick them around.**

 **Let me be perfectly clear, the ONLY reason Tsukune was able to beat Gin was that he underestimated him and he was prepared. Had Gin not done so, he could have easily killed Tsukune. The likes of Moka (in the very unlikely event that she'd fight Tsukune) or Kuyo would easily kick Tsukune's arse as he is now.**

 **And with that, I am done! Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


End file.
